In the art of mounting display devices upon a bracket, a problem exists with achieving a secure and permanent connection between a bracket member and a supporting or backing plate for a display device such as a reflector or the like. Typically, for reasons of strength and rigidity, the bracket is a piece of metal while the backing surface is comprised of molded plastic. To secure the bracket to the backing plate, various arrangements have been previously proposed, one common type of arrangement involving the use of a metal or plastic screw in combination with locating studs or the like. Such combination suffer from the disadvantage that in use the bracket can be loosened with respect to the backing plate so that it is difficult to achieve a durable and long lasting interrelationship therebetween.
Furthemore, the prior art arrangements typically require the use of tools which is considered to be undesirable when alternative simple manual assembly capability is possible.
There is a long felt and continuing need in the art of display devices for vehicles such as bicycles and the like for a combination of display device, supporting bracket and mounting arrangement between the two which will permit achieving a simple and durable interrelationship of a long lasting character without the use of auxiliary tools or the like which dos not require additional securing fitting such as wing nuts, screws, clips or the like. Manufacturers of reflectors kits for bicycles and the like are plagued with problems of supplying all components of a multi-component kit including each screw, nut, or the like, and such manufacturers would like to reduce the count per kit to one or two elements which when assembled together will comprise a complete display device, such as a reflector or the like.